vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
For Me
For Me Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 8th September 2016 is the seventh episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis Vanessa and Axel lead the hospital's last stand against a siege by Julius and his vampire soldiers; Dmitri's arrival with his Death Squad reveals the civil war brewing among the two vampire factions. Recap Dmitri sits across a table from Dr. Sholomenko and instructs him to lift the lid off of a silver platter; underneath there is food. As the man eats, Dmitri demands to know what he and Rebecca have been up to. The doctor claims he 's been experimenting on children, doing this in hopes that a solution can be found. Dmitri asks about Rebecca's human companion, Sheema, who she apparently treats like a pet. Dmitri is aware that Rebecca killed a group of humans in order to rescue Sheema; he then begins to question if the doctor is a loyal human. Another vampire enters and explains "the Girl's" (Vanessa's) escape, blaming Julius' lack of competence. He informs Dmitri that Julius claims that Dmitri is weak. Dmitri laughs, announces he'll confront Julius himself. then crushes the vampires skull. Mohamad lays silently in tall grass as vampires pass, hiding as they attack two humans, one of whom is Catherine. He runs past as they are distracted. Crossing a bridge, the vampires who has seized Catherine cross paths with Dmitri's vampires, who claim to be looking for "the Girl," Mohamad sits quietly under the bridge as blood flows under, the screams of the Catherine can be heard just below, Dmitri's vampires leave her laying there, just barely breathing. Mohamad runs over to assist, he wonders why she isn't at the hospital. She explains that after Axel killed most of their people, he sent the rest out into the world to die. Catherine doesn't know what happened to Brendan or Callie, as they were attacked by vampires and separated. Catherine goes on to tell Mohamad that Vanessa was bitten, she was hurt, but dies before she can finish. At the hospital, Vanessa lays in the exam room. Doc is looking at her blood. Axel suggests that it looks like the blood of vampires, Doc informs him that it is similar but different, like a mirror image, and wonders if it might allow them to undo vampirism forever. Axel says she is starting to care again; Doc claims that it's just a mystery. She doesn't want the world to be as it once was, greed, ignorance. She believes that everyone will make the same mistakes again. Flesh, John, and Nicole confront Axel about the hospital. Flesh says it's falling apart, Nicole calls it a death trap, John says its going to shit, so they need to do something about it. Axel demands that they should respect the hospital as its kept him alive for 3 years. He then calls a meeting, claiming that he has something planned. Vanessa wakes up in the exam room; she's in pain everywhere, the wound on her leg burns. Doc notices that she's not healing as usual, as Vanessa begins coughing. Susan enters the room, asking about Vanessa's condition. Vanessa asks if they have anything for the pain; Doc injects her with something. Susan stays by Vanessa's side, trying to comfort her friend. Flesh alerts Sam and then the rest of the group about Julius' impending arrival. Susan suspect that Julius is coming to take Flesh back as he was once a lieutenant, something that the rest of the group knew nothing about. Flesh explains that no one is important to Julius except Vanessa. Axel tells them to gear up for Julius' attack. Vanessa says she feels weak, like she's human again. Axel and Vanessa begin to plan on how to survive the attack; Axel promises Vanessa that if the vampires get in, he'll take her out himself in order to stop them from taking her. Outside the hospital, Julius wipes blood over his face, and the face of his followers, speaking in a foreign language. The vampires attack, however, they are halted by the UV lights. Flesh explains that the vampires are sacrificing themselves. He says that it's not just Julius that wants her, but "the Ancients." At that moment, the vampires begin to destroy the UV lights, then a huge explosion occurs, Flesh explains that it's a tactic, they'll keep throwing their bodies at the hospital until they get inside. Axel commands everyone to fall back to the escaltors and make a stand there. The vampires rush the door at Julius' command. Axel gives Sam John's gun; John insists that he better have a plan to get them out if things go south. Vanessa asks what's going on, Susan goes to check it out, telling Vanessa to get better as they may need her. Vanessa suddently loses consciousness and appears be dying; Doc begins CPR. She calls John for help, telling him to continue the chest compressions. Doc finds a dose of adrenaline and tries desperately to resuscitate Vanessa. Susan comes down with a rifle, saying that there's no way she's going back to the vampire hellhole. Mohamad approaches an abandoned vehicle, he finds a loaded handgun in the back. Vanessa's heart has started again, but her body still isn't healing, Doc thinks that something is stuck in the wound and causing the problem. Doc can try to remove it but she's only performed on dead people before. John mentions that technically Vanessa is dead, so it’s the same thing; he says there's nothing to lose. Doc agrees, cutting into the bite and John assist her but the wound quickly heals. The vampires finally make it through the front door, heading towards the escalator, Axel tells them to aim for the head or the heart, and conserve their ammo Back in the exam room, Doc wants John to force the wound open after cutting it, so that it won't close up immediately. Axel, Sam and Susan fire at the vampires as they make their way up, taking out several of them, then the three survivors head up the escalators. A bomb goes off as the vampires climb towards them; Axel has rigged several bobby traps. Nicole comes down the hall, asking if its over, Axel sends them to check the roof. The remaining vampires come out defeated and wounded, Julius tells Gustov that he's disappointed, but Gustov points out that they need more warriors. Julius claims he'll get more. The survivors look down from the roof. Nicole says they're giving up. Flesh says they're regrouping. In the exam room, Doc finds a vampire tooth embedded in Vanessa's leg, it was poisoning her. She removes it and Vanessa's leg begins to heal immediately. Axel enters, Doc says that she'll live, but is wondering if they will, Axel says that they will, but she's not convinced, he says that he hasn't forgotten that she tried to save Smitty, he'll make sure that she'll get through it, or he'll die trying, but Axel is still unaware of the truth. Julius will never give up, no matter how many men he has to sacrifice, John asks Flesh why, he says why do you think. Nicole questions if Vanessa really means that much to him, Flesh reminds her that it's not Julius, but Dmitri and Rebecca that want her, it's a play for leverage. Flesh says that Julius, Dmitri and Rebecca are ancient, they were around before all hell broke loose, Nicole says that Flesh knows a lot about how they think and operate. They notice gun fire, Nicole thinks its the resistance, but Axel's sure it's army guys. Susan arrives, thanking John for helping save Vanessa, he says that he would've done it for any of them , or at least most of them. Then they see a flare, Sam says Mohamad, but they realize it’s a warning, they see Dmitri's death squad approaching, "The Elite", Flesh mutters that they're all dead. Mohamad is then seen shooting another flare, Julius then sees the squad, they are out numbered, Julius retreats, saying they'll live to fight another day, Civil war with the vampires, Axel sees this as an opportunity to prepare for battle. Vanessa wakes up, wondering what happened, Doc says she died, but they brought her back, she says they're not staying long, so she gave Vanessa something to get her back on her feet. The Elite approach the building, demanding Vanessa, Nicole reminds the group that it's Vanessa they want, she says that she's only saying what everyone else is thinking, Flesh and Susan tell her to speak for herself. Flesh reminds them that Vanessa is the only reason the building is burnt down, Vanessa suggests that they use her blood as chemical warfare to spray it down on the vamps, turning them human, making them easier to kill. Doc refuses as she couldn't do it fast enough, and it could kill Vanessa. As the doors are barricaded, Axel lights up a cigarette in the hall, then throwing it in anger, talking to himself, saying that he knew it was coming, that it would eventually come to that, unbeknownst to him, Nicole is listening from the hall. She then goes and relays everything to John, she says that he's worried that he may have gone AWOL, he has no planned to get them out. Flesh enters, wondering what they’re talking about, John reminds them that Vanessa will be the only one walking out alive, Flesh has faith in Axel, but Nicole and John don't. Nicole, John and Flesh approach Axel as he walks down the hall with Sam, she says that if they're all going to die, she'd like to know, she wants to know if they're going to make it out alive. As they hear the vampires in the escaltor, they realize its too late, Axel reminds them that it was highly unlikely that the vampires were ever just going to let them go regardless if they handed over Vanessa, but Nicole would still like to know of a way out, so she walks off, Axel says let her go. Axel hops that the Elite can't make it past the UV lights, they then begin to barricade the doors, John asks what they're chances are, Vanessa wants to know as well, but he's unsure. The Elite make their way towards the UV lights, Balthazar enters, he is now human thanks to Vanessa' blood, he takes out the lights, so that the Elites can proceed, Vanessa recognizes him, saying it’s the vamp that killed her the first time. Nicole is being hunted down by one of the Elite, she fires at it, striking one, several times, however, it doesn't stay down. It slowly approaches her, realizing that she has no other choice, Nicole shoots herself in the head, taking her own life. The survivors look for a way out, Flesh wants to go back for Nicole, but they can't, and John doesn't trust him, he believes that Flesh will join them. Axel finally decides that it's time to leave, he takes them to the door that almost killed Callie, they escape through there, down a stairwell, as Flesh comes down, John points a gun at him, saying that Flesh isn't coming as he doesn't trust him. Vanessa is tired of the back and forth, she tells him if he's so sure, then pull the trigger, Flesh outs his head to the gun, but John doesn't fire. The Elite enter, stepping on some sort of trigger that fires arrows into them, then a very large explosion, killing them all, Axel then takes them down to a large equipped and reinforced ambulance. Mohamad sits on top of the roof, screaming for them to return for him, but they don't see him. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * David Cubitt as John * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Alison Wandzura as Nicole * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Hilary Jardine as Susan * Paul Johansson as Dimitri * Sarah Desjardins as Catherine * Rowland Pidlubny as Scab * Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko * Rob 'Sluggo' Boyce as Balthazar Multimedia |-|Promotional= For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_1.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_2.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_3.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_4.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_5.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_6.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_7.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_8.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_9.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_10.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_11.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_12.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_13.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_14.jpg For_Me_1x07_Promotional_Photo_15.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network For_Me_1x07_a_flare_shinning_on_The_Elite.jpg For_Me_1x07_Blood_and_guts_on_Dr._Sholomenko_food.jpg For_Me_1x07_Booby_traps_in_the_hospital.jpg For_Me_1x07_Dmitri_killing_a_vampire.jpg For_Me_1x07_Dmitri_talking_to_Dr._Sholomenko.jpg For_Me_1x07_Doc_and_Susan_look_over_Vanessa.jpg For_Me_1x07_Human_Balthazar.jpg For_Me_1x07_John_and_Doc_cut_open_Vanessa.jpg For_Me_1x07_Julius_face_to_face_with_his_warrior.jpg For_Me_1x07_Mohamad_examining_Catherine.jpg For_Me_1x07_Nicole_comitting_suicide.jpg For_Me_1x07_Vanessa,_Susan,_Doc_and_Axel.jpg For_Me_1x07_The_Survivors_hiding_behind_the_doors.jpg For_Me_1x07_Axel%27s_upgraded_ambulance.jpg For_Me_1x07_Julius_and_crew_watch_the_hospital_explode.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x07 Promo "For Me" (HD)-0 VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 7 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 7 'So Long, Old Girl' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 7 'You Missed All the Fun' Syfy VAN HELSING Inside Season 1 Episode 7 Syfy Trivia *Rebecca, Dmitri and Julius are said to be some of the oldest vampires. *Nicole dies in this episode via headshot. *Catherine dies in this episode via blood loss Episode Guide References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes